The present invention relates generally to bed structures, and more particularly to a joint connector for the headboard frame member of the well-known sofa bed or daybed, wherein such a bed structure includes a pair of oppositely disposed side-board frame members and a single, elongated, headboard frame member.
Many types of side-board and headboard frame members of various configurations are presently in use. However, the structures of these frame members have features which restrict their use. They also are very expensive to ship due to the difference in sizes between the headboards and companion sideboard members. More specifically, the length of each side-board frame member of a sofa bed is commonly of the same dimension as the width of a single bed mattress, whereas the headboard frame member is constructed as having approximately the same length as the elongated longitudinal side of a single bed or mattress which is substantially twice the length of a side-board member.
Accordingly, the shipping containers presently in use for these board members are sized to readily receive and protect the largest structures which are the headboards. Such large sized containers, however, require more shipping room and thus transportation by ship or truck becomes very costly.